


Blame it on the alcohol

by escribeloquequieras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Alcohol, Everyone Is An Adult, Gay Sex, Gay Strip Club, Iwaizumi is straight at first, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sexual Content, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribeloquequieras/pseuds/escribeloquequieras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before he could ask what the hell was happening, a general “Surprise!” scream made him realize, his whole team was inside his office, holding various sizes of confetti cannons and smiling.</p><p>— Happy Birthday Iwaizumi-san!! — They screamed once again and then started to clap. After a few seconds Iwaizumi left his astonishment and smiled widely to his team, right, today was his birthday..."</p><p>OR in which Iwaizumi is straight and has really troll friends who take him to a Gay Strip Club as a prank for his birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasumineyams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasumineyams/gifts), [Venice_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/gifts).



> Hi there! :3  
> I made this based on an idea I had some time ago about Oikawa being a stripper and Iwaizumi being a straight guy with really troll friends~ LOL The tags will increase as the story grows, and I will put much more ships in it too, expect some surprises hehehe~
> 
> Is rated "Mature" for now, will be "Explicit" at some point. The chapter one is safe tho xD  
> So please go ahead~ see you at the end of the chapter! :3

It could have been a day like any other; he woke up not feeling especially good or bad, just fine if he has to put a name on what he was feeling; he made a quick breakfast with his obligatory black coffee and then went to work like every morning. It was Friday and his body already was screaming for some rest. 

He worked as a business man, it was the head of the advertising department for the big company Shōsa Inc. which sells sports equipment and sponsor some athletes of various disciplines. His job had those days when everything went smoothly and those when everything had to be done for yesterday, and that past week had been one of the last ones, full of work trying to gain more first class athletes to be the face of their brand.

The company made a deal with new raising and promising athletes and Iwaizumi went to meet them to show them the proposals for the publicity and of course their benefits from being sponsored by the Shōsa Company. So his work was pretty done by today, he only had to make some changes to one of the scripts for a TV ad and some minimal stuff and he was a free man, at least until Monday. He made his way slowly into the building, greeting people passing by and finally reaching his department’s office on the third floor.

— Good morning — Iwaizumi greeted while opening the door, the cold air brushed his skin as he walked through the place.

For his surprise no one was there to greet him back, Iwaizumi made his way to his office door, looking around for any clue of where his team was, he wasn’t that early so his co-workers must have been there for some time now, Hanamaki’s stuff were on his desk as well as Matsukawa’s, but the rest of the desks seemed pretty empty, such a weird sight if someone asked him because his team was really dedicated, and even when they just got out of a tiring week no one will laze around on a work day.

He reached his office at the end of the room and turned the knob, it was unlocked. He paused for two seconds trying to remember if he didn’t locked the office the day before but then though that maybe he was dead tired and left the door unlocked, not that he mistrusted his team though; the door to the department must have been locked at night anyways so, he didn’t care that much.

When he opened the door, multiple small explosion noises made him flinch, and a lot of colored pieces of paper fell before him an over his head; before he could ask what the hell was happening, a general “Surprise!” scream made him realize, his whole team was inside his office, holding various sizes of confetti cannons and smiling.

— Happy Birthday Iwaizumi-san!! — They screamed once again and then started to clap. After a few seconds Iwaizumi left his astonishment and smiled widely to his team, right, today was his birthday...

— Thank you guys — he said, smiling and removing some confetti from his face.

Hanakami and Matsukawa went further and hugged the birthday boy, hitting his back fondly while smiling at their high school friend and boss. He hugged them back, still smiling, something pretty rare to see on Iwaizumi’s always serious face. Yahaba pated his back and shook his hand while greeting him again, and then a small blond girl came over with a small box on her hands.

— H-here… — she said smiling shyly and giving Iwaizumi the wrapped box — Happy Birthday Iwaizumi-san!

— Thanks, Yachi — he said taking the box in his hands. Yachi was the only female member of his team, a really hardworking woman with a shy and nervous personality.

— A-actually! W-we all brought it! Is a present from all of us! — She said while shaking her hands and blushing, desperately trying to clarify the issue.

— Is ok Yachi-san, it says on the card that it’s from the team — Yahaba said with a small smile, patting the girl on the shoulder. The little blond shivered nervously and nodded repeatedly.

— Come on Iwaizumi, open it! — Hanamaki urged him, pushing his boss further to his desk.

— Ok, ok, I’ll open it — Iwaizumi said placing his bag beside his desk and taking the present with both hands and reaching for the tape on the edges — Wait… was this present Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s idea? — He asked directly at Yachi.

— Uhmm… No?... Well…maybe?… — she answered doubtfully, avoiding her boss eyes

— Is it something inappropriate for her to see? — Iwaizumi asked Hanamaki with a frown, those two had been with him for so many years now, and he was on his right to distrust their presents.

— What? Of course not! — Hanamaki answered with a grin, and Matsukawa grinned behind him too — Come on man, just open the gift. She already knows what it is…

Iwaizumi glanced to the blond girl and she gave him a small nod while smiling, if she already saw it, it wasn’t some kind of prank. He opened the box, it was a black mug, but there was something different with this mug; Iwaizumi took the mug on his hands and his eyes opened in surprise, printed on it was the logo of the British rock band Queen, one of his all time favorite rock bands.

— Do you like it? — Asked Matsukawa with a sly grin — It’s an original item though, we brought it from the official online store.

— It’s awesome — answered Iwaizumi still admiring the logo and the texture of the mug as if he hadn’t hold a mug before. This was such a cool present, his team really knew him well — This is… thank you very much guys.. I’m..

— Stop right there — Hanamaki cut him raising a hand — Keep those kind words in until late, we are going to throw an all night party for you birthday today so, save them till later — he ended with a sly grin

— Yes! This is just the first part of the surprise, Iwaizumi-san! — Yachi said with a big smile while jumping a little, clearly excited.

And she was right, after work they all went to have dinner at a sushi bar, nothing fancy as Iwaizumi had requested before leaving, they ate happily and chatted about various topics. The good thing about his team was how close they were with each other, Iwaizumi was the first to enter the company, making his way up and being followed by his long time friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa; a year after being appointed head of the advertising department Yahaba joined the team, and no longer after Yachi made his appearance opening a place for herself into the “all men” advertising team. 

They all get along well, and Iwaizumi could bet they trusted each other a lot, so when his team suggested an “all night long” party he just agreed, after all, they all deserved a big celebration for the good job, not only because it was his birthday, in fact he wouldn’t have remembered it was his birthday if it hadn’t been for them. The whole team ended up going from bar to bar around the city, one after another without a break; at some point in the night Yachi excused herself, too drunk to keep going and everyone left her go, they even paid a taxi to bring her home.

— You know… — Hanamaki said to Iwaizumi while waving at Yachi’s taxi — The whole “surprise” thing in the office and the party was her idea. She said that you’ll probably forgot your own birthday because of the hard week we had — he added giggling

— And she was right wasn’t she? — added Matsukawa grinning, resting his left arm across Hanamaki’s shoulders

— Yeah… she was… — Iwaizumi replied, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He was good at drinking, but they have been drinking since 7:00 pm and it was almost midnight. Even he wanted to go home soon. — She’s such a nice girl… — he added thinking about how Yachi is too cute for this world and it was kind of a daughter for him, a strange though because she was like 25 years old and he was his boss… he’ll blame the amount of drinks he previously had for this… 

— Haha What? Are you after her bones now, boss? — Hanamaki asked with a sly grin. He usually called him boss when he wanted to joke around or when there was outsiders near them at the company

— Nah — he said nonchalantly — Not my type — He added turning around. He was straight but he hadn’t been in a relationship since long ago, not that he needed to be with a woman, he was kind of married to his job, so he was good at the moment. And once again, Yachi was like his daughter or something

— Oh… So what’s your type? — asked Yahaba, who was walking beside him. Yahaba seemed pretty drunk too, but still conscious.

— I don’t know… brown hair, nice face, pretty? Preferably with a brain — he said giggling a little, just thinking about his “ideal woman” was funny for some inexplicable reason, maybe it was the alcohol again.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged glances, both grinning like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. If Iwaizumi had seen them, he’ll knew those two were up to no good, but he was too busy talking with Yahaba about some trivial thing involving blond hair or something, and didn’t notice a storm approaching. The men group kept going, taking shots, making bets of who was going to fall asleep first and some other stupid things drunk people do, and near 2:00 am when they were leaving the last bar Hanamaki proclaimed they had another surprise for Iwaizumi.

The crew headed to the “night life” side of the city, and Iwaizumi vaguely wondered what were they doing, but for some reason he couldn’t bring his brain to think or care about it. They reached the entrance of some night club but before Iwaizumi could see it well his friends blindfolded him using his necktie.

— What the… Hey! — Iwaizumi complained in a drunken voice.

— Calm down Iwaizumi — he heard Hanamaki saying to his ear, the music of the night club reached the outside where they were standing. — It’s part of the surprise, ok? So stay still

Iwaizumi didn’t had the strength to fight, after one hell of a week and an all night drinking party, the only thing he had left was obedience and sleepiness. Even when he could hear Matsukawa’s voice saying something among the lines “Is our friend’s birthday” and “Is his first time at this club” he couldn’t bring himself to mistrust his friends; even when in a sober state the day before he doubted their awesome present.

As they walked in, all that Iwaizumi could hear was the really loud music playing on the club, some laughs and maybe some people whistling. They made him sit in a tall bench, he could feel a large table at his back, and then the two troublemakers left Yahaba in care of keep him blindfolded. He tried to make Yahaba tell him where he was, or let him take a small look at the place but the younger was determinate to fulfill its mission. 

No longer after, Hanamaki and Matsukawa came back, dragging Iwaizumi with them to some king of corridor and then into a room. Here was when the alcohol started to settle on his system and the black haired man started to feel weird. They made him take a sit on a single chair, his ideas were still blurry but he knew something was too strange, he tried to stand up but two hands kept him in place.

— Don’t be afraid man, it’s ok — Hanamaki’s giggling voice tried to calm him. Wait… Why was he able to hear Hanamaki’s voice so clear?

— Yeah, don’t be scared, is the last part of the surprise — Matsukawa added patting Iwaizumi’s shoulders with both hands. 

— Wait here ok? Don’t move — Hanamaki said with another giggle — Count to three and then open your eyes! — Iwaizumi heard his voice a little further and then there was a small noise, maybe a door being closed but thanks to the alcohol his senses were slow and he couldn’t think straight; he sat still on that chair for a few seconds before removing the tie from his eyes.

He let out a small whimper and blinked repeatedly, his eyes were trying to focus the room, for his luck the place wasn’t too bright, just some red and yellow lights around him. Apparently the only thing besides his own chair was some kind of small stage covered with a red curtain. 

Suddenly a really slow electronic music started to play and the curtain started to move at the same pace to the sides. Only then he realized the room was quiet until now; But how? The whole club was really noisy when they came in, and where the fuck was Hanamaki and the rest?

— What the fuck… — He said with a low voice, before him appeared a shiny silver pole, and on top of the pole was a person, a really beautiful one. 

Their entire body was being held by the legs around the pole on a really delicate pose, slowly descending while their head was facing first the roof and then it focused on Iwaizumi, looking at him from this upside down position, smirking.

Only then Iwaizumi was aware of something… the beautiful creature descending on that pole was a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else heard a really loud "OH SHIT!" at the end? xD just me?? LOL
> 
> Thankyou very much for reading!!! Please tell me what you think about it!! x3 This is my first work wrote completly in english, and sice english is not my former language I beg your pardon for my mistakes~
> 
> I want to dedicate this fanfic to my dear friends yasumineyams and Venice_22, because without them and their support I wouldn't have started this crazy project lol xD thank you girls for encourage me to write it <3 I hope you like what I did :3c


	2. The beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! here's chapter two xD I hope you are enjoying this story, I know it's developing slowly but trust me, it's going to get better ;) 
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter~

It was a man.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it, he was honestly in shock. Did his friends really bring him into some gay night club? REALLY!? 

While he was trying to decide between cursing in anger and stomping his way to the door or just taking a silent leave the man on the pole had reached the stage floor. His back arched with grace, revealing a little of his lower stomach under the black waistcoat he was wearing, a smile was still planted on that beautiful white face, looking directly to the black haired man and in that moment all of Iwaizumi’s impulses for getting the hell out of there flew away.

The man had long legs and seemed very tall, his body was somehow slender but apparently really fit, Iwaizumi was aware of the striking muscles of the other man arms. The man started to stand up slowly, curving his body and keeping the eye contact with him, his hair was some kind of chocolate-brown color as well as his eyes which sparkled along with the smooth lightning, his skin glowed as well under the lights, white as milk and highlighted by the black color of his clothes. In one word that man looked gorgeous.

Iwaizumi could hear warning bells ringing at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t drag himself to care, he was too focused on the slow walk the other man was doing around the pole; he wasn’t gay, but he had to admit this man was really captivating. Maybe it was because of the alcohol…yeah, he’ll blame it to the alcohol. The music started to change, and the voice of a woman started to talk on a slow undertone, she was probably trying to sound sexy or something. For one second Iwaizumi though he could recognize that song, it was some old crappy pop song or something, but just when he was trying to remember who’s voice it was the man before him stomped on the floor with his right feet, catching his attention.

 _“So let me go… and just listen”_ said the woman again, and the rhythm changed.

As the music continued playing, the man on the small stage started to dance following the rhythm perfectly, his body moved with grace and sensuality before Iwaizumi’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but try to follow his every movement in astonishment. One second his arms were moving and the next one he was opening his legs and lowering his body while drawing circles with his hips on a way Iwaizumi was finding dangerously sexy. He kept moving, using the whole scenario and making Iwaizumi lean forward on his chair.

Every time he raised his arms Iwaizumi could see his belly bottom, and something inside him started to feel weird by the sight of the white skin hiding under those black waistcoat and ripped jeans…

 _“I’m a”_ The brown haired man paused for a second and crossed his arms over his head _“…slave for you”_ said the music, extending the “a” on “slave”; and at the same time the dancer lowered slowly his body just to suddenly get on his knees to continue his sexy movements now in all four. At this point Iwaizumi reminded himself he wasn’t gay for the nth time since the man appeared on the stage, but even so, right here right now that gorgeous pole dancer was making him question his sexuality one dance move at a time.

The music continued and the man approached the pole, taking it with one hand and starting to walk around it like in the beginning but this time he jumped on it and started to draw circles on the air, stretching his legs while moving, climbing more high to descend slowly, always following the rhythm, always looking at Iwaizumi directly on the eyes, always smiling on a seductive way. If the spiky haired man hadn’t been so drunk, he would have appreciated more those gymnastic skills.

The pole dancer lowered himself to the floor and then reached for the stage’s edge, using his long legs to climb down and standing on the floor before Iwaizumi. He quickly started to dance for him again, this time it didn’t look like choreography but that did not reduce the sensuality on his movements. The man turned his back to Iwaizumi, moving his hips and his butt on a way they were almost touching Iwaizumi’s knees and at the same time he unbuttoned his waistcoat, removing it slowly and revealing a really well toned back. 

Iwaizumi fought the urge to touch the other man’s ass. The pole dancer was even more stunning up close he thought to himself; and now that he was just a few inches away from that white skin and brown hair, he couldn’t keep denying the bulge on his pants that had been bothering him since god knows when.

\--

Oikawa turned around to face the man on the chair and when his eyes met he felt a small jolt. He removed the piece of clothe from his arms and kept moving as sexy as always, touching the other man’s shoulders a little while he walked around, ignoring that weird feeling he was having.

Ever since the curtain had opened some minutes ago, Oikawa was aware that this one client was indeed special. The guy who paid the bill had told him that this guy was straight and all of this was some kind of prank or some crap like that, he seemed really drunk too so Oikawa couldn’t expect more from a drunk dude who also happened to be a really bad friend. But even when he usually didn’t do that kind of “prank jobs” (because it wasn’t the first time someone have brought a drunk friend to a gay club as a joke) that night he was pretty bored. He only did two private dances and spent the rest of the time dancing on the main stage of the bar or drinking something at the backstage; it wasn’t his best night and the idea of watching a shocked straight guy while dancing was really tempting, he could use some fun coming from that poor soul with bad friends.

From the top of the pole he had watched the surprise and even a bit of horror on the other man’s eyes, “great” he thought laughing on the inside and putting much more effort in looking sexy during his performance. 

But something had changed on the eyes of that black haired man, as the time passed on that sound-proof room his glance started to become more fierce and intense; Oikawa could feel the lustful look he was receiving and even when he was used to be undressed by the eyes of many costumers, this time something was different.

This time the really intense glances had make him lose his concentration a couple of times while dancing, but he was too pro (and prideful) to let anyone notice his small mistakes. And now that he was in front of the black haired man, he started to feel extremely warm; and every time his eyes met he could felt like a prey about to be eaten. Never in his entire career as a stripper/pole dancer had he felt such things being with a costumer… Not that he minded anyways, it felt kind of…nice.

Oikawa leaned forward, almost sitting astride over the other man’s legs, holding his body weight with only his legs. He smirked. The man was making a really serious face, almost a frown but Oikawa could see a little of sweat on his forehead, and those eyes were shinning with determination. He reached for the man’s forehead, pushing it softly to the back, while his free hand traveled to the neck and chest of that somewhat bronzed man.

The other man kept his head a little tilted to the back, and Oikawa started to unbuttoned the other man’s shirt while drawing circles with his hips. For some time now he had been thinking “this guy is not bad”; it wasn’t as handsome as himself but it could be worst; at least that’s what he thought while dancing on the pole, but now that he looked closely this man had really nice features, and apparently had a really nice body for what Oikawa could tell just by watching his chest. 

Oikawa leaned forward, almost forgetting to keep dancing, he thought that maybe his eyes could have been deceived by the lack of light and this man wasn’t that well built so he placed his hands on the black haired guy’s chest and started to travel to his abs, yes, he had huge pectorals and yes, those abs were fucking real. Ok, the guy was hot, really hot, and he was having a big trouble to keep his concentration.

Iwaizumi held his breath as those slender fingers touched his skin, he hadn’t have a private lap dance before but he was pretty sure that he wasn’t the one supposed to be stripping, right? But deep inside he didn’t really cared that much, he was feeling hot and actually his clothes were bothering him a lot, specially his pants. 

As the other man touched his torso Iwaizumi felt the urge to touch him back, bite his neck, kiss him… and for fuck's sake he wanted to have sex with the man before him right here, right now.

Oikawa nibbled his lower lip a little, slowly reaching for his own ripped jeans and fearing what was next, he had to take off his pants and even when he was once again used to be almost completely naked in front of other men, right now he had a really big problem growing on his underwear.

As the other man reached slowly for his pants Iwaizumi lowered his gaze with anticipation, hips drawing circles while slender fingers danced along the waist band carefully touching the button. Iwaizumi couldn’t help it anymore, he had fought his impulses since long ago and now all that he wanted was this man’s body to touch his. With a sudden and rough movement his hands reached for the man’s ass, pulling him down to finally sit on his lap. 

Their boners collided at the violent move and Oikawa let out a high moan, while the man under him groaned in response, hands grabbing tightly his ass, making his dick twitch under the clothes. His eyes met the other’s gaze and he felt vulnerable, like he was about to be eaten by some kind of beast, and honestly right now there wasn’t nothing he wanted more. He panted a little and both of them reached forward at the same time to intertwine their mouths.

They kissed heavily, lips moving fast and tongues curling against each other’s with hunger. Iwaizumi clenched the brown haired man’s ass even more, making their erections rub and in that moment the other man started to move his hips up and down erratically, moaning against Iwaizumi’s mouth and making him lose the only control he had left.

Oikawa’s fingers traveled to that spiky hair, wandering between those black strips which were surprisingly softer than it seemed from afar; it felt really good under his fingers. His hips found a pace and continued moving, smashing more strongly their erections, this felt so good, even with the clothes on it felt so goddamn good that he was sure he could come anytime just by feeling the other man’s hands on his ass and that rock hard dick against his own. Just like a virgin. 

Iwaizumi placed his right hand on the bottom of the other man’s back to keep their bodies closer and let his free hand travel across that white skin to those pink nipples he was watching since the other took away his waistcoat. He tried to be gentle but at this point and with so much alcohol inside his system he wasn’t as careful as he wanted to be, so instead of playing a little with the other man’s nipple he ended up squeezing it a little bit too hard.

Oikawa moaned more loudly this time, breaking the kiss for the first time, arching his back and looking up; that have sent a shiver across his spine and made his whole body tremble with excitement. As the other man’s mouth reached for his other nipple to start sucking on it he panted, and while looking down to those broad shoulders he finally realized.

He wasn’t supposed to be doing this…

His job was, in short, dancing on the pole, doing a little bit of lap dance, stripping and then going back to the pole to finish everything. He wasn’t allowed to make out or have sex with his costumers, at least inside the club. They weren’t hookers and that wasn’t some kind of whorehouse or so believed the owners, so they needed to keep the business clean and the “dirty things” for their after work hours. 

So, all of this was wrong… _really wrong_. He was breaking the rules, and even when he couldn’t act like a puritanical person he didn’t want to betray the trust and beliefs of his bosses (which also happened to be his friends). 

The black haired man reached for his mouth again, and Oikawa let him do it, getting lost in that fierce kiss. _“Who the fuck cares!? This shit is sound-proof anyways”_ he thought for a second, but the panic didn’t left him alone. 

He had been so careful, so professional and delicate with his job all these years and right now he was like “FUCK THE POLICE” just because some straight man had kissed him like no one had ever done before.

Oikawa broke the contact, moving away to stand up. His legs felt like jelly, and he was breathing heavily, his erection was still throbbing in his pants but he couldn’t continue that madness. He stared at the man before him feeling scared and horny at the same time; those dark brown eyes stared back at him, shining with desire while his chest was moving up and down erratically.

The brown haired man heard the music start to go down, and a little noise mixed between the tunes told him it was time for him to go, but instead of making his way back gracefully, he ran; he ran to the stage and climbed it quickly like he was escaping from a fire. 

Iwaizumi thought the other man was about to do some more lap dance but after watching him running to the stage like that he wasn’t so sure anymore. The curtains started to close slowly, and then he realized what was happening. Everything was over.

— WAIT! — He screamed after a few seconds of realization. The brow haired man looked back at him, he was out of breath and wearing a weird expression, something between fear and sadness; that made Iwaizumi stand up but it was late. The curtains closed before his eyes and with that the beautiful pole dancer was gone.

If he had been sober he probably would chased after the man, but right now in his now half drunk half horny state those red curtains looked like some force field preventing him from reaching that gorgeous man.

Iwaizumi didn’t knew what to do, the only thing he was sure about was that the bulge in his pants was killing him, and he needed some relief. He turned around and walked to the door; he needed to find a bathroom, and fast.

\--

The second the curtains closed, Oikawa hurried to the small backstage and collapsed on the floor. He sat down holding his stomach, breathing erratically and feeling dizzy. 

_“What the fuck was all that!!??”_ He asked himself still feeling excited and just a little bit afraid. 

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. In all his years as a stripped he had always been the one in control of the situation, even in his rookie days he had never, EVER, had an erection while dancing. Because he was too good doing his job and he knew how to please the other’s view without being affected by his own actions.

And now he was sitting on the floor, trying to catch his breath just because some random guy had spent the whole time trying to strip Oikawa just with his eyes.  
The way he had been watching Oikawa’s every move like he was imagining them having sex, like he was fucking Oikawa in his mind put the brown haired man in a big trouble. 

Like he wasn’t used to that kind of stares! He was a stripper for fuck's sake!

Of course there had been clients who have tried to make things to him before, but he was strong enough to make them back off and play it as a part of the show; but even so, when this man whose strength seemed to be quite a lot had grabbed his ass pulling him down, he couldn’t resist. 

The memory of those big hands squeezing his butt cheeks, those abs and those dark brown eyes made Oikawa feel even hornier. On the past he had meet some of his clients off work, but it was just out of curiosity or even boredom, not like he was really dying for having sex with them; but this time was different, he was starving, he needed desperately that man between his legs.

He wanted him _so badly…_

This man had broken all of Oikawa’s walls, and now he was nothing more than a horny man who has surpassed the barrier client-stripper and to be honest, he didn’t regretted it that much.

He stood and started to walk towards the private toilets they had near the rooms, he needed to get rid of his erection, and he was going to do it now that the memories of that man were still fresh on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading!! Please tell me what you think about it! (I'm very curious) x) so don't hesitate and leave a comment~
> 
> Did someone guessed the song Oikawa was dancing? xD If you do gimme a high five because we, my friend, are old LOL! jk. In case you are curious about the dance he was doing at the beginning, let me tell you I had an inspiration for that and that is this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgKEflKXhlw (Focus on the guy in the middle until minute 1:14) That video was one of the things who made me want to finally write this xD I needed Oikawa doing it! (Plus that guy in the video is AWESOME)
> 
> That's all for now :) I'm not sure when I'm going to post again because Easter vacation is ending but I'll try to do it soon (I also want to keep this going xD) 
> 
> If you want to ask me something or comment something please feel free to do it ^^ you can also stalk me on tumblr: escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com :)
> 
> See you until next chapter~


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAME BACK FROM THE LAND OF DEATH!!!! I had this chapter on "edition mode" since SO LONG AGO and finally got some time to work on it and post it, so! after a long long wait here's chapter three :'D Enjoy the reading!!!
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter~

For some reason the owners have thought about having this area for “private dances” and also thought about giving the strippers a comfortable space on the backstage; there was a small dressing table with a mirror in every room and the bathroom area which the strippers shared. 

Oikawa rushed into the private bathroom, there’s only one stall, a sink and a urinal; but since he was the only one working on that area right now, he had the whole place to himself. Perfect.

He decided to lock himself in the stall, unbuttoning his pants in a rush and starting to work on his erection. Oikawa moved his hand as fast as he can, remembering the eyes of that man, his chest and his fierce kisses; precum started leaking out of his cock and before he could realize, he was fingering himself. 

Long white fingers stroke fast into his hole trying to reach his good spot while thinking of that man’s dick bumping into his ass. He moans loudly while touching himself, wishing he could know the name of that black haired man to scream it with all his might.

Imagining how will be doing it with that man, he came; white liquid splashing into the toilet and some of it even got into the toilet lid because at this point Oikawa barely could stand on his feet. His hips were trembling, he wanted more, he needed more and not from his fingers… But he was aware that it were some things he couldn’t have…

He leans against the stall thin wall, trying to catch his breath and feeling his knees go weak. Oikawa feels somehow dissatisfied, but for now there’s nothing else he can do. One thing was for sure, once he get home he will take out his sex toys and take care of himself again, thinking about that man’s torso.

\----

Iwaizumi ran out the room crunching over his stomach in an attempt to hide his boner, even so the lights in the club were pretty low and no one would have noticed it easily. He bumped into a waiter and asked him for the bathrooms, the guy pointed to his right, looking a little bit concerned about Iwaizumi’s state (because he was holding his stomach and sweating a lot, the guy probably thought he was about to puke or something). The black haired man assured him he was fine and then rushed to the bathroom door before the waiter could insist.

Luckily the bathrooms were pretty close to the hall were the private rooms are. Everything around him passed in a blur, he opened the door just when a man was making his way out, they exchanged glances for a second but the man ignored Iwaizumi and leave. Now the place was surprisingly empty. Iwaizumi locked himself on the closer stall and undid his pants to start working on his length. 

Iwaizumi’s hand strokes, pull and squeezes his length while his mind runs wild, imagining being inside of that man’s fine ass, he moved faster and faster thinking of kissing those lips, biting his neck and making his way down to the other man nipples. He imagined fucking that brown haired man so hard that he will moan loudly and scream with every thrust, shivering under his body; he imagined those chocolate eyes watering from pleasure, looking at him with desire and hunger…

He even imagined how those pink lips will look around his cook. And while remembering the loud moan that man left out when their boners collided, Iwaizumi came, groaning a little. His cum went straight to the toilet, a really big achievement considering how drunk he was.

Iwaizumi took some toilet paper and cleaned his erection, then he closed the lid before sitting on the toilet. He fixed his pants and leaned against the toilet tank to rest, leaving out a sight he tried to catch his breathe. Ok, He just jerked off thinking of a man…. WELL SHIT 

The confusion starts to rise inside him, he haven't had sex with any women in a while but that didn't meant he didn't wanted to, he liked women, he was just busy. Besides, he had never thought about men in that way, he never had checked a man's ass or thought about fucking one before

But here he was, sitting on a toilet in some “Gay stripclub” thinking about how bad he wanted to fuck DAT ASS. Maybe it was because he haven't done it in a while? He thought for a second but no, that wasn't it, because even when he knew the dancer was a man he still thought about how gorgeous he were.

“SHIT” he says out loud in a whisper, taking toilet paper to dry his face from sweat and left the bathroom. 

There’s no one there besides him, Iwaizumi walks towards the sink and washes his hands, splashing water in his face, trying to cool down. He looks at himself in the mirror, he looks like a total mess and he still feels drunk. The previous action made the adrenaline rush in his system and it gave him some clarity, but it was slowly fading out by the rest of toxic substance he still had in his system.

What was he going to do now?

Iwaizumi exited the bathroom, looking the club for the first time, a little more conscious at least. It was pretty big, with lots of tables and cozy-looking black chairs. The place had a main stage with 2 shiny poles and the same number of dancers on them, it also had a hallway in the middle, which leaded to another shiny tube for the main attraction or something; two more poles were placed at the sides of the main one, directly over the costumer’s tables.

There wasn't much people on the tables, and most of them were near the dancers on the main stage, clapping, laughing and throwing money at them.

Iwaizumi looked to his left, there was the thing he supposed was the entrance and a little bit further was the bar. He decided to go towards the bar, his friends have leave him there before and he needed to accomplish something before the adrenaline left him dead drunk again. He reached the bar quickly, a blond haired guy with amber eyes looked at him with a disinterested look.

— We are almost closing, Sir — the blond said with his inexpressive face towards him.

— Uhh... right — Iwaizumi said, he didn't knew how to ask for what he wanted. 

— Do you want me to call a cab for you Sir? We know some trustful cabs — he said expressionless again

— Yes, thanks, that would be great — he answered, grateful at the kind offer. He didn't knew where he was or how to go back home. 

The blond guy nodded and turned around, leaving Iwaizumi with his own thoughts, he once again thought of that beautiful man, he looked over the other dancers and even when some of them were good looking none of them seemed to captivate him like the other one have done. So… was he gay? Was it the alcohol? The fact he haven’t done it in a while? Iwaizumi couldn’t find the right answer…

— Your cab is on the way, Sir. We’ll tell you when it arrives — says the blond with his monotone voice, pulling Iwaizumi out of his thoughts.

— Sure! Thanks again — Iwaizumi says and the guy nods, he's turning to leave again — Wait! Can you... help me?

— What is it, Sir? — He says directing his amber eyes to him. Iwaizumi thought they resemble a cat’s eyes

— Do you have a business card?... like, for the club... — he asks hesitantly, he doesn't know how this shit works but he's sure he need to know where to return later.

— ... — the bartender tilted his head a little, something like curiosity showing in his eyes — Oh... — he says and looks at him with understanding — You were the blindfolded man, right? — He asks, dropping the "Sir" act.

— Yes... that was me... — Iwaizumi answered ashamed. He is definitely going to kill Hanamaki and Matsukawa for this, even Yahaba is going to pay a little for this prank.

— Right... — the blond says and his eyes come back to the normal indifference. He reaches for something under the bar table and place the small piece of cardboard in front of Iwaizumi — Here's our business card... Sir — he says almost forgetting to use the formal speech.

— You can save the "Sir" for someone who cares about formal shit — Iwaizumi says, laughing a bit and taking the card to place it into his wallet — Thanks again

— Sure — the blond says nonchalantly

— Excuse me, what time is it? — Iwaizumi asks, he isn't sure how much time have passed but he feels like it was a lot.

— Almost 3 am — he answers — We close at 3 am.

— Oh..... — He wants to ask about the pole dancer, but doesn't know how to ask. And before he could say anything another guy approached them.

— Your cab is here, Sir — says the other man behind the blond, this man has black hair and the same uninterested eyes as the blond.

— Thanks.. I'll be going then... — Iwaizumi says bowing and standing up to leave.

— Thank you for coming, we expect you again some other time — both of them say in a monotone voice behind him.

Iwaizumi reaches the entrance and a white haired big-ass man is standing there. He shows him the cab in front of the club with a frowned face and a small hand move, and doesn't say anything. He just go back to his straight position afterwards. 

The black haired man gets on the cab and somehow make it home, is something past 4 am when he falls on his bed with his clothes on. Feeling confused and dead tired. He's going to feel like crap when he wakes up...

\----

Oikawa stretches on the bed, letting his arms and legs cover the free space on his king sized bed. He yawns and reach out for his phone on the night table, it's 3:00 pm and he's just waking up; he leaves his phone back in place and face the ceiling, the memories slowly started to invade his now awake and conscious mind. 

After he got home he took out of the closet some of his forgotten sex toys and he played with his ass until he came so much that he fell asleep. And now that he was awake he felt like shit.

Defeated, that's how he felt thinking about how that man made him lose his coolness and his professionalism, but more importantly, he felt like crap because that man made him feel so horny with just a mere kiss and some cock rub against the clothes. He felt like a stupid virgin.

What the fuck, even when he was a virgin he wasn't that vulnerable and weak. He was cool and composed and he had never begged that much for a dick to fuck him. 

And now, he have spent a big amount of time thinking and desiring a dick he knew he couldn't ever have inside him. Because that man was fucking straight...

Oikawa stood up slowly from the bed, he wanted to lay there for the whole day, but his stomach have started to protest about the lack of food. After a quick visit to the toilet he walked towards the kitchen, completely naked because he fell asleep after cuming last night. 

He lived alone anyways and he felt really comfortable with his body so walking around his house naked was a normal thing for him, especially in hot days. After reaching the kitchen he opened the fridge taking out some milk and grabbing cereal from the counter; he didn't feel like cooking food so he will survive with this for now.

Oikawa sat down on the table and poor some milk on his bowl of cereal. He started eating while staring to the nothing

— He got a boner... — the brown haired guy said out loud while chewing some flakes — I'm pretty sure he already had it when he made me sat down...

A little shiver ran down his spine at the memory of it, and a sly grin crossed his face. So maybe, just maybe he had made a straight man have a boner. And maybe, just judging by his actions while kissing Oikawa, he also wanted to have sex with him…

Or maybe the black haired man was too drunk and couldn't control his actions. And maybe at this hour he will be having one hell of a hangover, forgetting about everything that had happened the night before. Did that man actually went home safe?

Ok, now Oikawa was starting to feel depressed and concerned about some stranger's well being. _WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK_

Not that he actually didn't cared about other people, especially his family and friends well being, but he was what some people called a _"Kind but heartless man"_ ; towards people he didn’t knew that much, he didn't gave a single fuck. He could smile and be polite with everyone, but that didn't meant he actually liked them or cared about their lives. 

He also was prideful man or even a _"Diva"_ in words of one of his best friends, that's why he gained the nickname of "the great king" at the club, and to be honest, he liked that name a lot. Oikawa was the most requested stripper at the club, all the good clients wanted him to give them a private dace, and he could choose between lots of men to have sex with them.

And here he was, wanting a dick attached to a guy who was probably regretting kissing him... if he was able to remember, of course.

— Fuck it — he said out loud a little too high — If he forgets about me or regrets anything I don't care... — Oikawa said trying to ignore his unjustified anger; he placed the dishes on the sink and walked to the bathroom, he needed a really long and relaxing shower.

While feeling the warm water travel through his body, he tried to convince himself that he didn't actually wanted that man, that everything had been something spurt of the moment, he definitely mislead how he felt and his body just played some sick trick at him, and now it was over.... he needed to forget, he will forget.

But deep inside he knew he was lying to himself.

\----

Iwaizumi woke up with a killing headache, his throat was sore and his eyes refused to be open, everything was spinning around him; he was right when he fell asleep, he felt like shit. 

He checked the phone, “1:00 pm” appeared on the bright screen which almost left him blind. He didn't wanted to get up but he needed some medicine. Iwaizumi stood up and went to the kitchen for water, a pill and something small to eat, he needs to get more sleep as soon as possible.

After swallowing the pill he took an apple biting it immediately, he also grab a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to his room, determined to stay in bed for the rest of the Saturday.

Blurry images from last night started to come back, his team, the sushi bar, the drinking party, and the club, something about loud music and a man made his head hurt even more; he forced himself to stop thinking. Iwaizumi finished the apple, took a good swig of water and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up he felt just a little bit better, his head was still feeling weird but at least the pain was gone. His room was really dark now, he checked the hour and it was 10:30 pm. He still felt sleepy but he knew he needed food, a real meal this time.

Iwaizumi kicked out his sheets to the side and stood up, he had a t-shirt and some shorts on (he probably have changed clothes when he first woke up, not that he remembered it) heading directly to the kitchen, he took out some leftover of the Chinese food he ordered on Thursday and placed it in the microwave. He also poured himself a big glass of water, he still was really thirsty.

As he waited for the food he recalled that early morning events, he have been pranked into a strip club right? That actually happened... right? He walked back to the room and took out his wallet, he searched for the card and yes, there was a card from a gay strip club. Iwaizumi left out a sight, part of him wanted everything to be just a crazy dream.

He went back to the kitchen, taking the card and his phone with him; Iwaizumi took out his food from the microwave and sat down at the table, starting to eat slowly, throwing small glances to the card placed on his right side. 

He have brought it because he wanted to remember what had happened the night before, so he could kill Hanamaki and Matsukawa when he saw them again; but also, what he really wanted to remember and the reason why he have asked that bartender for it was that beautiful pole dancer.

Even when his memories were a mess and some of them happened in a blur, the only moments he had 100% clear were the time he had spent on that room with him. Even now he could remember the firm butt cheeks of the other man and those soft wet lips against his mouth and fuck that memory was slowly killing him.

Iwaizumi brought that card with the idea of going back, he needed to see that guy again (this time being more sober) and confirm what he have felt, it had been the alcohol which made him lost himself in the heat of the moment or he really was swinging that way? He needed answers...

But even when he needed answers he still felt like crap, too tired to do shit, so he decided to let it be for today. He'll go to that club tomorrow and settle this matter for one and all. For now, he'll finish his food and sleep till morning.

The screen of his phone brightened, catching his attention. He took the phone and checked the notification bar at the top of the screen, it was an incoming message from the company, but only then he realized he had some unread messages on his WhatsApp from a new group chat in which Hanamaki, Matsukawa and he were the only members.

 **Hanamaki 2:30 am:** Careful on ur way home man, hope u had fuuun tonight

 **Matsukawa 6:00 am:** Did you get home safe?

 **Hanamaki 11:00 am:** hey, are you home? Don't ignore us!

 **Matsukawa 11:01 am:** Maybe he's sleeping?

 **Hanamaki 11:03 am:** after last night party I guess so... not alone tho we found him a brown haired beauty after all _*suggestive face emoji*_

 **Matsukawa 11:04 am:** _*crying while laughing emoji*_

**Hanamaki 11:05 am:** _*lots of crying while laughing emojis*_

 **Iwaizumi 10:50 pm:** I'm SO going to kill you two...

Iwaizumi then remembered the little conversation they had after seeing off Yachi, about his ideal type. Those two bastards... they were his friends but could also be assholes some times. And the worst part was, he was somewhat grateful at them after all, because that pole dancer was indeed a real beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! T-T University is a bitch and I can't make much time to work on fics even if I want to *sobs* I can't promise I will post again soon but at least let me tell yah gurls, next chapter is also in "edition" mode xD anyways~ thanks for reading!! Please tell me what you think about it! (I'm very curious) x) so don't hesitate and leave a comment~
> 
> Thanks to everyone who already commented on this fic! I really appreciate your opinion and also, the fact that you like it makes me want to work on this much more x) Also thanks to everyone who left kudos, I very much appreciate that too :'D 
> 
> If you want to ask me something or comment something please feel free to do it ^^ you can also stalk me on tumblr: escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com :3
> 
> See you next chapter~


	4. Decitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sipped on his drink again, watching through the window and he immediately recognized a dark-haired man with thick eyebrows in the crowd, walking towards the entrance of the coffee shop Oikawa was sitting on. He walked beside a light-pink haired man a little bit smaller than him but with the same playful eyes and smile as the taller one.
> 
> _Those two were the friends who took that man into the strip club._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! See you at the end of the chapter~

It’s Sunday already and it can be read 3:30 pm on the Wall clock behind the counter. Oikawa is at one of his favorite coffee shops in town; is a small place but is really beautiful, with a cozy wooded-nature theme, is a really nice place in the middle of a noisy city. After ordering his chocolate frappe he walked to the last available table near the windows, he sat there in silence, looking at the people passing by the shop and fighting his thoughts from flying over that bronzed man he met at Friday night shift.

He wanted to forget about him, because that man didn’t showed up on Saturday night for a private dance or for a cup at the club; not that Oikawa was expecting him to came but… yeah, he kind of wanted that man to appear at the club again, just to check if he was fine…. If he even remembered what happened that day at the private room, what if he forgot about it?...

Oikawa sounded soooo like a woman on a cliché romantic movie right now…. And he hated it

Thinking back, he was pretty much overreacting about their little encounter, because they just kissed a bit and that was it, they didn’t get to touch each other’s dick or something else. Yes the man touched his ass and sucked on his nipples but, Oikawa have done so much more with other guys in the past, and none of them have left him that spaced out.

Maybe that was it, maybe the fact they didn’t do anything more was the cause of his obsession… maybe he just wanted to fantasize about “how it could have been” and not really wanted things to happen….

Or maybe he just found the man who could satisfy him both body and soul…OR NOT. He didn’t knew anymore.

Oikawa took a long sip of his drink and tasted the sweetness. What did he knew after all? **One:** that man's birthday was on Friday or Saturday. **Two:** he had asshole friends, which also seemed to be funny guys. **Three:** His abs were something to die for. **Four:** his hair was spiked but surprisingly soft

Four little things did he knew about the bronzed man and that was enough to make him sight like a school girl, he wanted to know more about him.  
"His kisses were good too" he thought to himself. Okay five, five things and that was about it. All his information about that man was limited to that, and to the fact that he was straight, but Oikawa didn’t wanted to count that one as part of his small list.

He sipped on his drink again, watching through the window and he immediately recognized a dark-haired man with thick eyebrows in the crowd, walking towards the entrance of the coffee shop Oikawa was sitting on. He walked beside a light-pink haired man a little bit smaller than him but with the same playful eyes and smile as the taller one.

_Those two were the friends who took that man into the strip club._

This coincidence was too crazy and funny to be true, because those two men knew who his dreamed man was, and the only thing he needed to do was approach them and ask. But he needed to be smart, they will probably won’t tell anything if he just asked directly.

The black haired man walked to the counter while the pink haired one went to take a sit in one of the corners of the place. Well, opportunities don’t come twice so...

—Oh my, is a small world, isn't it? — said Oikawa with a small smile, while taking a seat on the chair across the pink haired man

— Excuse me? — He answered looking up from his phone and arching an eyebrow.

— Did you already forgot about me? or were you just too wasted to remember? — Oikawa says with an evil grin, maybe this was a bad idea, but the choice was done and he had to play smart to get what he wanted. The other man stared at him in silence for a while.

— Listen, I don't care what kind of game you're playing, but you better leave — said the pink haired man with a sly grin, placing his phone to the side.  
Oikawa saw from the corner of his eye the dark haired man walking towards them with a tray. That’s why the pink haired man was acting more confident.  
— I hope your boyfriend isn't the jealous type — he said and that made the other man's eyes grew a little, surprise crossed the other’s face for two seconds but he quickly covered it with an ironic smile.

— Well, that depends on who are you and what are you here for — the black haired man said with a serious face, placing the tray on the table and taking a seat on a free chair between the other two.

— So you really are lovers — he said to the smaller one, and the man blushed slightly, looking over at the tall one for a second — Bull's eye, I guess. Good for you — he said lifting his cup a little and sipping on it.

— And you are? — asked the black haired with a monotone voice, arching an eyebrow and taking his own coffee to sip on it

— Well, I'm the stripper you paid to give your friend a private dance — he answered with a smile, like he was saying how nice the weather was  
Both men stared at him with wide eyes, then looked at each other in understanding.

— Oh... — said the pink haired man smiling and sipping on his coffee.

— "Oh" indeed — Oikawa says with a side smile. Fine, those guys haven’t forgot about their little prank, now was the time to gain their trust.

— What a small world — the black haired man say, smiling over his cup. He had a really lazy gaze, not matching his sly attitude at all.

— It is, right? — Oikawa answered, with one of his million dollar smiles.

— So... you just recognized us and came to say hello? — Hanamaki asked smiling and arching an eyebrow. This situation was just too crazy to be true.

— You know, I'm a curious man — Oikawa answered, looking directly at him with a little smile — and I wanted to ask you guys something.

— What is it? — Asks Matsukawa, with a disinterested face. Even when he is really amused by this encounter. 

— Well... — _"WHAT'S HIS NAME?"_ — Can you call yourselves friends of the poor guy you brought to the club? — He asked laughing. It was still too soon to ask directly for his name.  
Both of them relaxed and laughed at his question. That was a good sign for Oikawa.  
— Well, we've been friends since long ago, so he's kinda used to our _unique_ way to express affect — says Hanamaki grinning and recalling how many times both of them had pranked Iwaizumi in so many ways

— That poor soul! — Oikawa exclaims dramatically and chuckles

— Yeah. He must like us a lot — the black haired man says smiling — You know, we really get along well and both of us are nice people — he adds with a smirk — that's why he called us to work under his lead 

— Wait... he's your boss? — Oikawa almost spit his coffee because of this revelation.

— Yeah — both of them answered grinning at each other.

— And you took him to a gay strip club, FOR HIS BIRTHDAY — Oikawa can barely contain his laughter — You guys are sooooo fired!!  
Both of the guys chuckled too and then the three of them were laughing their lungs off. Oikawa was laughing because that man had the best and the worst friends/coworkers ever, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were laughing because they were pure trolls that enjoyed recalling the times they pranked Iwaizumi.

— Well — Hanamaki starts, still laughing — apparently we are “so dead” too

— What? — is the only thing Oikawa can say, he can’t stop laughing and at this point he don’t know why.

— He said he was going to kill us — Matsukawa says smiling a little, he knows Iwaizumi will be upset but he liked them too much to actually do it. Plus he can bet Iwaizumi doesn’t want to go to jail so they were safe.

— Oh man, then I'm happy I ran into you before that — Oikawa says still laughing — I'll be sure to attend both funerals tho

— Thanks, I guess — Matsukawa says laughing. This man was really nice and fun, there was something strange about why he came to talk to them but, he could overlook that for now — So umm...

— Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru — he says with a bright smile, extending his palm to the man and exchanging a handshake.

— Nice to meet you — the man says — I'm Matsukawa Issei and as you said, this man right here is my boyfriend — Matsukawa says smirking to Hana who gives him a sly grin in response

— Hanamaki Takahiro — he says taking Oikawa's hand and shaking it too — I'm sorry if I'm being rude but, can you tell us how it went? You know, with Iwaizumi

_"Iwaizumi"_ he repeated in his mind, that was his name, he almost forgot how to breathe.

— Well.... — he says playing with his strand — I did an awesome performance, if I say so myself — he answers smiling

— I bet you did — says Matsukawa chuckling, making Hanamaki feel maybe just a little bit jealous — What was his reaction?

Oikawa let out a sight, putting on his most serious face and looking at both of them for a moment before speaking again.

— You know, due to professional matters I can't reveal any information who could put my clients on uncomfortable positions or danger — he said intertwining his fingers over the table, looking at them severely — I can NOT beak my Doctor’s oath

And in that moment they lost it. All of them laughed at Oikawa’s serious speech, getting some unpleased looks from some grannies on the other side of the shop. Once they finally recovered their breathe, they sipped on their respective drinks.

— You're a cool guy, you know — Matsukawa speaks, smiling sincerely with his sleepy eyes.

—Thanks — Oikawa says with a smile, a genuine smile for once — You guys are pretty nice too 

— We should hangout some other time — Hanamaki points out, still smiling at Oikawa’s previous joke

— Careful~ your boyfriend here will think I’m going to steal you — the brown haired man says with a playful smirk. 

Matsukawa sips on his coffee, keeping his usual disinterested look. 

— I don't think so, two cats like you guys will be dissatisfied with each other — he says with a confident smile.

Oikawa can’t help but open his eyes and mouth a little, shifting his glance from Matsukawa to Hanamaki which is slightly blushing as he slightly slaps his boyfriend’s shoulder.

— I thought so and I was right! You're the bottom!! — He says with a smile pointing at Hanamaki, who shrinks his shoulders giving him a side smile.

— How did you knew? — Matsukawa asks 

— I don’t know, sixth sense maybe? — Oikawa answers with a side smile and arching an eyebrow.

 

The three of them continue talking for a while until Oikawa decides is time to left the couple alone, he says goodbye to both and the promise to keep in touch, for that purpose they exchange phone numbers. Oikawa was waiting for them to give him a business card but that didn’t happened, and since they already knew who he was and where he worked, giving them a business card of the club was pointless.

Oikawa walked out the coffee shop feeling really good, because thanks to this fated encounter now he knew another thing about his mysterious man, his surname. And in the back of his mind he held a little hope, maybe he will get to see him again now that he was starting to be friends with Iwaizumi’s best friends.

\----

Iwaizumi was about to go out of his apartment, keys in his hands and just a few steps from the door, but he wasn’t moving at all. He stood there, watching his front door absentmindedly, he was about to go out, get a cab and go to that strip club, he will search for the beautiful pole dancer and he will clear his thoughts about that man once and for all.

But his feet won’t move from where he stood. He was fighting against himself, because one side of him just wanted to see that man and his gorgeous moves again (and also his beautiful face), but the other side of him was angry because that wasn’t a “normal thing” to think. He wanted to convince himself that it have been the alcohol in his veins that made him feel that attracted to that man, because with that amount of alcohol in his system is pretty obvious he wouldn’t think straight. 

Yeah, he was almost certain that the alcohol was the one to blame for this. But why couldn’t he just forget about it? Why was he constantly thinking about those brown eyes and that white body? (barely preventing an erection in the process) JUST FUCKING WHY? He needed answers, and those answers were out there, on that strip club. 

— Fuck it — Iwaizumi cursed out loud and walked to the door, he have NEVER been a coward, and he wasn’t starting to be one now. 

\----

“Iwaizumi…” Oikawa thought, smiling just a little. 

— You seem to be in a good mood, Tooru — said a rather sweet voice beside him.

— Oh, didn’t see you come in Kou-chan — Oikawa answered smiling honestly to the gray haired man.

— So? Did something good happened? — the gray haired man asked, sitting in front of his dressing table and checking himself on the mirror.

— I wonder if it did — answered Oikawa vaguely, trying to suppress a smile — Maybe I’m just happy to be on the main stage tonight with my best friend — he said with a chirpy voice

— You won’t get away from me with just that Tooru, for How long have I know you? — the man said in a calm gentle voice, giving Oikawa a side glance. — So? What happened?

And in fact Sugawara Koushi has known him since long ago, from the very beginning when this club was just a dream in the minds of some stupid college guys, they have went through a lot of things together, and Kou-chan had the special ability to see behind Oikawa’s masks and fake smiles, he knew when he was feeling down and he specially knew when Oikawa was hiding something. But the best thing about Sugawara Koushi was his ability to be sincerely caring and supportive, no matter what, he will always be there to lend Oikawa a shoulder to cry or a fridge to hide a dead body after they killed the person themselves.

— Well… is kind of a long story? — Oikawa said hesitantly. How will Kou-chan react about the story with the straight man? And specially about Oikawa obsessing over some stranger. Well, he wanted to share it with someone anyways, and Kou-chan was the most trustworthy person in his life.

— We still have time until is our turn — the man said with a wide smile, turning to face Oikawa — Now, tell me about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY TO POST THIS SO LATE, I literally had maybe half of this chapter on edition since long ago and then didn’t have time to do shit, then no energy and when I finally got the time and energy a lot of shit happened in my life so I couldn’t focus at all nor bring myself to write anything. I know it sounds like I’m making excuses but I’m being sincere :/
> 
> The good thing is that I finally posted something(? xD I hope you all like it :D Please tell me what you think about it! It will help me a lot to get back on track :’D 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who already commented and gave kudos to this fic! I appreciate a lot the support!  
> If you want to ask me something or comment something please feel free to do it ^^ you can also stalk me on tumblr: escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com :3  
> See you next time~


	5. Illusion Palace Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi walked towards the club hoping he would get in just by paying and not by standing in line for hours or making reservations and stuff. If Matsukawa and Hanamaki where able to get him in on his birthday while being all drunk, he was expecting it was rather easy to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote chapter five in such a small amount of time ;0; but actually I couldn't help myself, I NEED TO GET SOMEWHERE WITH THIS STORY AND I MUST DO AS MUCH AS I CAN WHILE I CAN LOL 
> 
> This is only Iwaizumi's POV
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter!

Iwaizumi got off the cab and after paying the bill to the driver he started walking, he was in a place with some restaurants and shops at walking distant of the Nichoume, he didn’t want to get there on his own car, and neither wanted any of his neighborhood cabs to took him there so he chose walking was the best thing to do, even when he felt like everyone’s gazes where upon him while entering the streets of Nichoume. But it was probably just his imagination, either way he didn’t stopped to watch over his shoulder to check.

The Nichoume was the well known “Gay district” of the town, that place had it all, bars, restaurants, cafes, saunas, love hotels, and of course nightclubs and strip clubs. Iwaizumi did some research before adventuring himself into that unknown place, and found out that the club he was looking for was one of the most famous ones, lots of people talked about it on different platforms, but apparently it didn’t had an official website yet.

So Iwaizumi walked towards the club hoping he would get in just by paying and not by standing in line for hours or making reservations and stuff. If Matsukawa and Hanamaki where able to get him in on his birthday while being all drunk, he was expecting it was rather easy to get in. 

Oh boy was he wrong. Once the club was at sight reach, he distinguished a long line of people on one of the sides, a considerable amount of men waiting for the gates to be opened. Iwaizumi wondered if he had not mistaken the place and it was another club, but there was the really tall security ward with white hair. No, Iwaizumi was in the right place.

He felt a little anxious about being there, because he didn’t knew what to do at all, he didn’t knew if you paid to the security ward the entrance fee, or if there was some sort of other system to pay the ticket, so he walked past the strip club, he planned to wait until there is no longer a line to try and get in, but just when he was thinking on where to go the doors of the strip club opened and the men started going in.

What a good luck.

Iwaizumi waited until there was no longer a person near the club and walked to the door, he walked slowly and when he reached the door he let out a small “Hey” towards the security ward, who only nodded a little bit, looking at the small one with his permanent frowned face for just a few seconds.

Iwaizumi made his way in, two steps into the building and a voice almost gave him a heart attack.

— Welcome to Illusion Palace! — said the cheerful voice from Iwaizumi’s left side — The entrance fee is $15.00

— Uh… sure — he said grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and trying to find his money.

— First time here? — the black haired guy asked, he was behind the glass of a ticket booth, purple lights sorounded him and made his curly hair stand a little bit more.

— Yeah… kind of… — Iwaizumi answered giving the man a $20 dollar bill. The black haired man only arched an eyebrow but didn’t asked any further.

— Enjoy your time! — he said with a kind voice, giving Iwaizumi his change.

— Thanks — Iwaizumi muttered and started descending the few stairs to the club. 

Once at the end of the stairs, he found himself in a place he could barely remember, he remembered the bar and the cozy chairs, and of course he remembered the bathrooms. But he didn’t noticed the low colorful neon lights and the big curtain behind the main stage, or the few waiters walking around serving drinks to the tables near the stage; they weren’t that exotically dressed but they had a waistcoat made of black leather, and no undershirt. 

The music was full of a variety of electronic sounds and some voices, but it was surprisingly nice; if there was a person mixing live somewhere, that person had good knowledge about music. He didn’t knew exactly what to do or where to go, so he did the only thing that seemed smart, go to the bar and try to obtain information about the pole dancer trough the bartender who helped him last time.

The bar was almost empty, only one man sat on the other corner of it, he was talking to the black haired bartender from last time. Iwaizumi choose to sit as far as he could from any other man, and find a place at the other end of the table. The blond bartender came pretty fast, his eyes were lowered as he cleaned up a glass with a cloth.

— What can I get you, Sir? — The blond asked him with a disinterested voice.

— No need to use the “Sir” on me, remember? — said Iwaizumi, trying his luck to see if the bartender remembered him.

Apparently he did, because the blond raised his cat-like eyes to look at him and a little bit of surprise crossed them for a second. He placed the glass and the cloth aside in the inner table and offered his whole attention to Iwaizumi.

— So you came back…. Why? — He asked bluntly, slightly tilting his head to the side.

— I’m not really sure why — Iwaizumi said honestly. — I guess I have some questions and the answers seem to be here.

— Are you questioning your sexuality? — The guy’s words stabbed Iwaizumi like swords, but his bluntly way of asking was also a sign of his interest on this strange costumer.

— I don’t know… I guess I do?… — Iwaizumi said scratching the back of his neck and looking down, a nervous laugh leaving his throat. He didn’t wanted to admit it himself but it seemed that way from the very beginning.

There was a moment of silence between the two, the blond man was thinking about how sad was to see yet another man fall in the claws of “The Great King”. Kozume Kenma had been working here long enough to see some things, and this guy wasn’t the first one to fall in love thanks to Oikawa’s dance skills, and it certainly won’t have better future than the others. The worst thing was, this guy looked like a nice person. He had never felt sorry for the other guys who destroyed their lives while chasing Oikawa, but this one seemed different, and Kenma wanted to warn him about it but didn’t know how.

— You… — the blond started talking, but he couldn’t find the right words to proceed. Iwaizumi looked up to him, a slight blush still crossing his cheeks.

— Hey there — a cheerful voice spoke from one of the sides of the table, a tall black haired man with a severe case of bed hair walked towards them. He had a pretty much fake “nice smile”. — Is there a problem dear costumer? It seems like you have detained our bartender quite a bit — He said in a dangerously kind voice.

— Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice it was that long — said Iwaizumi in a calm voice, feeling pretty intimidated by the other man, but he acted as composed as he could because his prideful personality didn’t liked feeling intimidated.

— It’s ok, Kuroo, this man was the one who came blindfolded some nights ago. His friends paid for a private dance, remember? — the blond talked, looking at the black haired man with a little frown — We were talking about it.

— Oh ho ho~ — the man chanted with a sly grin — So it was you! Oh man, what an experience you have had I bet — the black haired man sat down beside him and extended his palm — I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, one of the owners of this place.

— Iwaizumi Hajime, apparently well known around here because I was dragged in the club blindfolded — he said with as much sarcasm as he thought it was prudent — Nice to meet you.

— You are a funny one — Kuroo said, smiling more sincerily this time — But we don’t see nor accept those kind of requests often, so you have to excuse us, and also please pardon my rudeness, for a second I thought you were trying to seduce my Kenma, so…

— Kuroo — Kenma called out to him a little loudly, frowning at the black haired man. How many times has he told him? He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

— I know, I know. You can take care of those situations by yourself but babe, please understand that I get worried… — Kuroo looked back at Kenma with a small apologetic smile, he really loved him too much, and working at a strip club was a risk even when Kenma was only a bartender.

Kenma rolled his eyes, a slight blush placing on his cheeks, he wanted to get angry at Kuroo for overprotecting him, but a big part of him felt happy that Kuroo got jealous enough to play his “I’m about to kill you with a nice smile on my face” look on any of his dear costumers.

— You shouldn’t have come — Kenma said in a monotone voice directly at Iwaizumi, who was feeling a little uncomfortable watching the two of them talk. — Chasing after him is never a good thing. — he ended in a more lower voice.

— Whoa whoa woooah!! — a loud voice said from behind Kuroo, and a gray haired man with black streaks and another severe case of bed hair made his entrance on the conversation — You can’t just kick out a costumer like that Kenma! What did he do?

— Nothing serious Bro, he was the blindfolded guy who was dragged here as a prank, remember? Hanamaki and his boyfriend brought him a few nights ago. — Kuroo said in a calm voice — I don’t know why Kenma is kicking him out tho 

— I think I kind of get why — Iwaizumi said looking at Kenma, who was looking irritated by the other two men presence. — As you might know, I’m straight and my friends brought me here on my birthday and paid for a private dance.

— So? You came back because you enjoyed the experience? — Kuroo says with a sly grin

— Actually I don’t remember most of the “experience” — Iwaizumi answers laughing a little.

Kuroo and the other man started laughing, it was obviously rude but Iwaizumi was sure that if it haven’t been him the one who was pranked, he also would laugh at the poor person with such “special” friends. On the other side, Kenma looked angrier than before, he let out a sight and looked at Iwaizumi. 

— I’ll bring you something to drink, is on the house — he stated as he frowned towards Kuroo before leaving.

— Make it three Cuban mojitos, please — Kuroo said to the blonde one while he was leaving. The other man didn’t look back nor give an answer.

— Dude! Were you that wasted? — asked the gray haired man with an amused smile.

— Yeah, I drunk my ass off before coming here — Iwaizumi answered, regretting his life choices for the nth time that day.

— Then.... you came back to really experience how is to be at a gay strip club? — Kuroo asked touching his chin slightly with one of his fingers — Are you curious?

— I guess I am?... — he answered hesitantly, how much can he trust them? Well, one of them was an owner of this place, maybe he could help him to find the pole dancer, or maybe this was a bad idea. Either way he just needed to try his luck once again — Actually there's a few things I remember and one of them is the striper they paid to give me the private dance.

— O ho ho? — the black haired man chanted again with a smirk and leaning closer.

— O ho ho ho~ — the other man chanted in response, smiling and raising his eyebrows. He sat down on the other side of Iwaizumi, in the last chair available at the table.

— It seems like the “Great king” gained a new fan — Kuroo say in a teasing voice, smirking to Iwaizumi,

— The Great king? — He says, from knowing nothing about the pole dancer, to find out this, it was a big advance; but what a presumptuous name that was, even when the man was fucking gorgeous.

— Yeah, that's his nickname, because he is the most requested stripper in our club you know, he is really good at it — the gray haired man talked in a cheerful voice, really proud about his employee and friend. 

— Really? — He says, trying to sound unimpressed at the statement, he received a private dance from the most requested striper and he could actually understand why he was that requested. Gorgeous, sexy and skillful. — He was.... really skillful…

— Oh come on man!! — Kuroo says slightly smacking Iwaizumi’s shoulder with his palm — Don’t be shy, we all know that guy is sexy AS FUCK when he dances, he does this job with all his heart and soul, that's why everyone loves him.

— Yeah, don’t be ashamed of becoming a fan, you know, we have lots of regular costumers thanks to that guy — the gray haired man explained — Lots of people come to see him perform on the main stage or pay for private dances. 

Kenma came back with the three drinks, Cuban mojitos for each one of them and some nuts in a plate, he didn’t say anything else and just nodded at Iwaizumi’s thanks. He even frowned at Kuroo when the black haired one winked at the blond. But even when Kenma was being “mad” at him, he added an extra piece of lime at Kuroo’s drink, just the way he liked it.

— He sometimes even have a “Wait list”, that bastard sure is popular — Kuroo pointed, looking at the way Iwaizumi reacted, the bronzed man looked slightly sad, frowning a little as an “Oh really?” escaped his mouth before sipping on his drink. Suddenly he understood Kenma’s way of acting, he was concerned about this man falling in love with Oikawa.

_“Dear costumers, our first show for the night is about to begin, we recommend you go back to your seats and remember the rules of the club”_ The calm voice of a man said through a speaker. 

— Oh here it comes — says Kuroo spinning around in his bar bench to face in the direction of the stage. — You are lucky, Iwaizumi-san, he is performing tonight on the main stage as our first show.

— Oh right! This is a good opportunity to watch him again, with a less wasted mind huh? — the gray haired man stated patting Iwaizumi’s back.

— What are the club rules? — Iwaizumi asked as he spun around too, waiting for the show to begin; his heart beating at a pretty high speed. 

— First of all, no touching — Kuroo stated with a lazy smile, sipping on his drink — while on stage you CAN’T interrupt the dancers, so you are not allowed to touch them nor go on stage with them. Unless, they told you to place the money on their underwear or something, but you have to wait for permission.

The lights lowered on the rest of the club and even the lights on the main stage were shut down. The previous music was cut and a moment of silence remained, a white light illuminated from behind the curtain showing three shadows of men, standing with their legs open and their arms on the hips; the public started clapping and whistling. No longer after, a song started playing, with a strange distorted voice, the dancers started moving, shaking their shoulders up and down and sliding left and right at the pace of music.  
This only lasted for a few seconds and when the music paused, the three dancers walked to the curtain.

_“Na na na, Diva is a female version of a Hustler”_ said the woman in the song, and the dancers opened the curtain on three different places, the lights changed from the back to the front, and made their outfits spark as they walked to the center of the stage and started dancing to the song.

The beautiful pole dancer that enchanted Iwaizumi was on the center, smirking and raising an eyebrow, sometimes winking and shaking his head and his body at a perfect rhythm, just as Iwaizumi remembered he did when they first met. The other two dancers were good too, following perfectly the dance moves and matching both the song and the King’s moves, but that brown haired pole dancer was dragging most of the attention upon him, at least Iwaizumi’s attention. It was beautiful and erotic at the same time. 

— Second of all — said Kuroo almost in Iwaizumi’s ear, making him flinch. He had been watching the way Iwaizumi was lost in Oikawa’s performance. Bokuto seemed to have noticed as well but didn’t said anything — Front row seats cost money, and if you want to get one you have to come early and pay. This also apply to the tables with poles on them.

Iwaizumi nodded, too fixed in the King’s moves to look back at the man who was creepily speaking into his ear. The music changed abruptly, and the dancers fell down on the floor, a new voice came out from the speakers, a more low one but still female, the three men started moving their hips up and then stood up to reach one of the poles near them, the King remained in the center.

_“Strip clubs and dollar bills”_ said the woman singing, and the pole dancers starting to perform in their respective places in perfect sync with each other, spinning while pretending to sit on an invisible chair, placing their open legs up and supporting their bodies only with their arms; they performed a variety of acrobatics that made everyone in the room clap and cheer for them.

The song kept going and at a slow pace the strippers walked to new places, the Great king went to the small hallway with the pole at the end, and the other two walked down to climb de poles on two separated tables at the sides of the hall. 

— Third, most like a tip than a rule — the gray haired man said loudly enough for Iwaizumi to hear from the distance they had — The more money you throw at them when they come near your place, the more chances you get that the dancers stay close to you while performing. — he stated, sipping on his drink.

Another subtle change of music and now the King was shaking his ass up and down while keeping his hands on the pole. Then he fell on the floor dramatically and started to look agitated while pushing his ass up and down as he was fucking the stage _“smack it, smack it in the air”_ Iwaizumi could see how the guy’s lips sang the song while dancing.

Dollar bills started placing in front of the King, and he smirked at the man in front of him, it was an evil smile, that made Iwaizumi’s stomach to jump in a not pleasantly way. The brown haired man came back to the pole and started to spin again, making more acrobatics and being really fucking sexy while doing them. Okay, Iwaizumi was starting to feel   
uncomfortable on his pants and he actually was half afraid half excited to react like that while watching the man perform.

He decided to watch the other stripers to test something out, he first looked at a blond haired man with an undercut placed to his right, that man was also very skill full and as Iwaizumi watched him he actually “walked” in the air, supporting his whole body only with his arms, that was really impressive; the guy had an evil grin or something almost all the time, which seemed to please the people at the table, but Iwaizumi felt the urge to keep looking at the Great King.

Instead, he directed his attention to the other pole dancer on a table, the white skin and gray hair made him look really beautiful, and once again he was skill full, he was humping the floor at the moment, but Iwaizumi didn’t felt the way he did when the brown haired dancer did that. And that way was pretty close to wishing he was the one on top of him fucking his asshole. 

That trail of thinking scared Iwaizumi, he once again looked upon the center pole, and stared at the brown haired dancer as he performed almost at the top of the shining pole. At some point he had get rid of most of his clothes and now was dancing only in his underwear and with some glow in the dark stars on his nipples, the purple, blue and pink neon   
lights made his skin shine, and his moves were captivating.

Yes, he felt like he wanted to be in front row to see him, he wanted to kiss him and make him moan and a variety of other dirty stuff. He sipped on his drink, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat, this time he wasn’t wasted enough to be “mistaking his feelings”, this time he couldn’t blame the alcohol for it, right? 

— How much does a private dance cost? — He asked, still looking at the beautiful pole dancer — One with the Great King — he added, sipping on his drink again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, for the performance I actually mixed 3 songs in my head xD there isn't a mix online that matched my idea but is basically formed by the songs "Diva" (because OIKAWA pls), "Pour it up" and "7/11", maybe someday when I get the time and the "skillz" I'll do my own mix but that might not happen in this life time LOL So yeah, only if you are wondering, Sugamama is performing with Oikawa and the other one is mai boi Terushima B-)
> 
> I guess the guy on the ticket booth isn't clear enough but is Moniwa Kaname and the security guard is obviously Aone xD And I think that's it, do you have any questions? any guesses about what will happen next? I'm curious to hear your opinions about my work and the story so please don't hesitate and leave a coment :D Kudos are very much appreciated too :3
> 
> You can also stalk me on tumblr if you want: escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com   
> See you next time~


End file.
